


band aids and helplessness

by Shinyshinx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyshinx/pseuds/Shinyshinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which tavros's legs are useless and he face plants in the middle of the sidewalk with his wheelchair rammed up against his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	band aids and helplessness

**Author's Note:**

> out of character, scene kid fic, that for some reason people still seem to enjoy? i don't ship it anymore. edited a bit. enjoy.

Tavros smiled softly to himself as he rolled home from Gamzee's hive-he always had so much fun when he was with his friend. He had to push his wheelchair for quite a while to get to Gamzee's hive, but it was worth it. spending time with Gamzee was worth _everything_. Tavros loved him so much, he was beyond alarmed that the other was completely oblivious to it. It was so obvious. Tavros spent more time over at Gamzee's hive than he did at his own. He would completely blow off everyone and everything else when the clown was around him-his heart would soar in his chest every time he even looked at him.  
How could he not know?  
Tavros frowned and bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, pondering this. His friend could read him like a book, and yet he didn't notice that the other felt red for him. A lot. Or maybe he did notice? Maybe he didn't care? Maybe he was creeped out and wanted to just be friends? No, that couldn't be right, Gamzee would tell him something like that. He frowned a little more, absorbed in his thoughts.  
It just didn't make sense.....  
Maybe he should just tell him.  
The thought scared him-what would happen? Would he loose Gamzee as a friend? He gulped, then shook his head. No. He was sick of being scared. He was sick of hiding his feelings, and he was going to tell him. He pulled his phone from his hoodie pocket and went to text his crush. Yeah, texting while rolling a wheelchair wasn't a very bright idea, but at the moment Tavros couldn't care less.  
uH, gAMZEE,,, i NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING  
send.  
He gulped again, horribly nervous at this point. He waited anxiously for a reply. He didn't have to wait long.  
yEaH, wHaT Is iT BrO? : o)  
i LOVE Y  
He didn't get to finish his message, however, because at that moment his wheelchair suddenly lurched forward and sent him sprawling to the ground with a painful thud. "OW!" The back of the wheelchair had landed squarely on the small on his back, and damn did it _hurt_. He struggled to move, to get up, to do anything. He glared at his stupid metal legs-what was the point of replacements legs if he couldn't even use them?!  
"U-Uh, hey! Is anyone there?! Help me, please!" Tavros called weakly; of course he was on a stretch of road that had almost no one living near it. Of course.  
"H-Help! Heeeeeeeeeelp! Gamzee! Nepeta! Someone, please, help me!!" He cried desperately. Hot tears of frustration and pain filled his eyes. Why did he have such horrible luck?! Why was he so god damn helpless he couldn't even stand up on his own?! It was all so unfair. He let out a strangled, pained noise and started to cry. "H-Help....."  
It was just _so damn unfair_.  
He was a good person. He didn't deserve to get his legs cut off, didn't deserve to not be able to pick himself up, didn't deserve to be lying on the freezing sidewalk bawling his eyes out. This was not a very good day. Not at all.  
Just then he heard a soft buzzing noise.  
Tavros immediately stopped crying, his eyes going wide. His phone! He could call for help! He looked around frantically for it, then spotted the small piece of metal; it was about a yard away from his outstretched palm. He growled in frustration. Why did everything have to be so fucking difficult?! He crawled army-style forward on his elbows, his useless legs dragging along behind him with a loud scraping noise. Tavros cringed slightly. Those things had cost him a small fortune, and now they were getting ruined by rocks and dirt while he crawled along on his belly. Oh well, no time to worry about it now.  
Tavros scooted closer. Almost there.....got it! He made a happy squeaking noise and quickly dialled Gamzee's number. "please pick up, please pick up, please pick up..."  
He picked up on the first ring. "Sup, Tavbro?"  
Tavros had never been happier to hear the sound of his voice.  
"G-Gamzee......W-Will you please come get me? I-I fell out of my wheelchair and can't get up.....please help....."  
"HOLY SHIT, BRO! I'll be there as fast as I can! Where are you?!"  
Tavros looked around. "By the oak tree, a-and the old hive we used to think was haunted...."  
"Okay, bro, be right there. Don't move!"  
"I, uh, can't anyways, Gam..."  
"Oh yeah! Well, uh, just.....Don't move!" There was a click as Gamzee hung up. Tavros smiled, then hid his face in his arms, still crying a little; he took deep breaths to calm himself down. "I-I'ts okay, Gamzee's coming to get me, I-I'm safe now...." If he could've curled into a ball, he would've.  
***************************************************************************************

After quite a while, Gamzee finally found him there, panting hard; He'd ran the entire time as he searched for the other. Tavros let out a relieved squeaking noise as he approached and held his arms up to be picked up. Gamzee lifted him up and nuzzled him softly. "Oh, Tav, you scared me." He mumbled against his ear; the light air tickling the sensitive lobe felt like heaven. Tavros clung to him as tightly as possible, refusing to let go for even a moment. Gamzee held him with one arm and carried his wheelchair with the other. He was sweaty from all the running; the smell reminded Tavros of grape jelly. He felt tears spring to his eyes yet again. This was so embarrassing. He had to call Gamzee for help, because he couldn't even stand up. He felt pathetic and helpless, and it greatly depressed him, and lowered his already low self-esteem into the ground.  
It seemed like only a few seconds before Gamzee was setting him down on his bed and looking him over. "Where'd you get scratched up, bro? Everywhere?" Tavros nodded; and cried even harder. This was just so humiliating. Gamzee frowned. His poor friend looked miserable. He gently brushed his tears away and smiled. "I'll be right back, 'kay?" Tavros nodded again, sniffling.  
Gamzee ran into the bathroom and tore through the cabinet until he found a box of band aids patterned with little ": o )" faces. He ran back out to Tavros. He peeled one and stuck it on one of the cuts; he did that until he was covered head-to-toe in band aids. He looked pitiful. Tavros sniffled sadly and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. Gamzee hugged him tight. "Hey, don't be sad, Tavbro. You're okay now, 'kay?"  
Tavros nodded a little; clinging tightly to him and hiding his face in his chest. "Th-thanks, Gam......" Gamzee ruffled his hair and smiled. "Hey, no problem. That's what bros are for." He suddenly went quiet for a moment. "Hey, what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
Tavros blinked and looked confused before he remembered what Gamzee was referring to. "Oh. Um. It's nothing, Gamzee. Don't worry about it." He cursed himself for being such a coward. Gamzee looked a bit worried before nodding. "Alright. If you say so." He bent to kiss Tavros lightly on his forehead and turned to walk away; probably back to his house.  
That little kiss gave Tavros the last little bit of courage he needed, and he reached out and grabbed Gamzee's hand, yanking him back. "N-No, wait!" Before Gamzee could respond, he pulled him down by his shirt, and-before he could chicken out-kissed him. He shut his eyes tight. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening.  
He was surprised to feel Gamzee kissing him back softly, and he relaxed slightly; just enjoying the kiss for as long as he could. He felt his heart lift in his chest. Everything was better now. He was kissing Gamzee, Gamzee was kissing back, his confidence was returning to him; he didn't feel quite so helpless anymore.  
Just happy.


End file.
